Talk:Resistance
About the section under notes: *"The rules don't specifically define what happens with split damage, such as an attack that does 5 lightning damage, and 5 extra radiant damage (e.g. Arc lightning increased by Divine Passion). Consensus appears to be that you can only resist total damage up to the maximum amount of one type, but they can all be applied." I think there may be some confusion regarding whether one would consider the extra damage part of the same "package of damage" (if it's an attack with 5 lightning and 5 radiant, making it have lightning & radiant keyword, or if it's an attack with 5 lightning and a separate 5 radiant tacked on (meaning the original attack only had the lightning). Divine Passion states: " When you use divine guidance and the triggering ally hits its target, the ally deals an additional 5 radiant damage." The "deals additional 5 radiant damage" makes me inclined to think it counts as extra damage, making the attack a " lightning & radiant" damage type attack. This implies that if a creature has, say, 3 lightning resistance and 5 radiant resistance, it would reduce the total damage by 3. If one had another duo attack with one attack dealing radiant and another lightning, the lightning attack would be resisted for up to 3, and the radiant resistance up to 5. About the next section: *However, this is incorrect. Careful perusal of the rulebooks reveal that damage resistance is applied at full value to damage of each type. Players Handbook I states that damage is reduced "any time" an applicable damage type is applied. "Any time" includes the case of simultaneous or "split" damage. No exception or limit is stated for split damage in the PHB I or any other book, including the rules compendium. The player's handbook section about resistance recieved errata: *"Resistance doesn’t reduce damage unless the target has resistance to each type of damage from the attack, and then only the weakest of the resistances applies. For example, a character who has resist 10 lightning and resist 5 thunder who takes 15 lightning and thunder damage takes 10 damage because the resistance value to the combined damage types is limited by the lesser of the two resistances." : The first section relates to split damage types, thus any confusion on rules interpretation is expected. The problem is that it's 5 lightning + 5 radiant as opposed to being 10 lightning+radiant, and this wasn't officially clarified. The next section added by the anonymous user isn't accurate, because it doesn't seem to recognize what was changed in errata (specifically the combined damage types, which is already well-defined). Plus the editor's interpretation implies that effects that trigger on taking damage could activate multiple times should they use the "extra damage" rules found in Rules Compendium 223. Finally, the resulting writing style comes off as self-contradictory as opposed to trying to find alternate views. As such, I'm clipping that that second part. --Sigma 7 (talk) 02:54, April 8, 2018 (UTC)